The Fate of Ten
The Fate of Ten will be the sixth book in the Lorien Legacies series. It has not yet been published, and will be released on 1st September 2015. The Fate of Ten ''is preceded by book five in the series, ''The Revenge of Seven. ''If material about it is released, or you have thought of information for the setup, please comment. Description= For years the Garde have fought the Mogadorians in secret. Now all of that has changed. The invasion has begun. John is on the front lines of the fight in New York City. And just as the odds seem stacked against him, his best friend, a human, inexplicably develops a Legacy—and Sam may not be the only one. While the pair try to track down Five and Nine amidst the chaos, they encounter another teen who can wield abilities that were once only meant for the Garde. Whether she is a friend or a foe, however, is yet to be seen. Meanwhile, Six, Marina, and Adam are trapped in Mexico. They fought their way into the Sanctuary and were able to awaken the power hidden within, but their preceding battle has left them without any way to reach the others. The Mogs are returning in full-force and it will take a miracle to escape. The Garde are stretched thin, fighting this war on many fronts. The only chance they have is to take out the Mogadorian leader once and for all—but his fate is now irrevocably tied with Ella’s. They can’t destroy one without the other. But if the Garde can’t find another way to stop the Mogs, humanity will suffer the same fate as the Loric: annihilation. |-|Setup= When we left off, this was how things were (not necessarily in order): * Sam seems to have just developed Telekinesis. * Marina, Adam, and Six woke up this spirit of Lorien thing that temporarily resurrected Eight for a few minutes, but he died again. * It appears as if Earth is the new Lorien as a result of waking up the spirit of Lorien -- this is why Sam, a human, has developed a Legacy * Because of that, we may potentially expect more humans to gain Legacies * Setrákus Ra cast a charm on Ella so that any damage done to him would happen to her as well , except for damage done by her to him. * Adamus killed his father. * Five is not on the Mogadorian side. He had stolen the Xitharis stone and used it to try and help Ella escape. * The pairings now stand: Four and Sarah, Sam and Six, Adam still missing One, and Marina still wanting Eight back. * The spirit of Lorien thing is apparently spreading through Earth, giving humans powers or something. * Sarah and Mark met up and Mark told Sarah what he found out. * GUARD is Lexa. She is currently with Mark and Sarah and is fixing a spaceship. * Setrákus Ra's staff, the Eye of Thaloc, has been destroyed by Nine meaning that Setrákus Ra is no longer able to morph/shapeshift.'' * We don`t know who Pittacus Lore is either. * Ella and Setrákus Ra both have the Legacy Cancellation Legacy, Dreynen. * Everyone important who was alive at the end of ''The Fall of Five is still alive. * John, Nine, Five and Sam are all in New York. Nine and Five are currently fighting. * Ella is Setrákus Ra`s granddaughter. Setrákus Ra has taken Ella on his ship. * Marina, Adam and Six are still at the Loric Sanctuary. * And it ends in a cliff hanger. |-|SPOILERS!= Rumors * There will be surprises in store concerning Number Five. * There will be a twist. * Number Nine will fall in love. (This was said in an interview with the author, but it is yet to occur.) * More humans will develop legacies like Sam appeared to. * The cover is relevant to a critical setting of the book and important parts of the final story will take place there. * This is not the final book. Released Material In The Revenge of Seven, ''there is a map that may pertain to future events. Summary of the first two chapters ''The Fate of Ten starts from Four's point of view. He is running past exploded jet fighter planes in lower Manhattan, away from Midtown and the Anubis. They have been fighting for hours. John basically collapses. There are about 25 people with him. He is tired from constantly healing injuries. A cop says that there are forces concentrated on the Brooklyn Bridge a few blocks away, and that they can make it. Sam says that they need to find Nine, but Four is exhausted. Sam argues with the cop, who says that there is nothing else for them to do. Sam helps Four stand telekinetically. The rest of the party leaves to escape. Sam tries to remain optimistic. They enter a small apartment and Four thinks about a “normal” life after the war, and that he needs to contact Six, Seven, and Adam. They eat some of the food from the apartment. Sam telekinetically tries to feed Four a sandwich, but misses. Four says that shoving and pulling with telekinesis is easy, but precision is hard, and that Sam is doing well for someone who only has had telekinesis for four hours. Sam says that imagining that he has ghost hands helps. They wonder why he has telekinesis. Four says that “It’s not so cut-and-dry. I don’t think Legacies work the way my people always assumed,” and that Six and the others were looking for Lorien on Earth, and they found it. And then Lorien chose Sam. Four wakes up about an hour later, but Sam wakes him up to show him that the TV is still working. Four says that it's not an accident, and that Setrakus Ra wants the humans to see the Earth fall. They see footage of Nine throwing Five like an Olympic discus. Five fights back and John and Sam see that they need to head to where it's the fight is occurring, Union Square, but Four is still exhausted. The second chapter is from Number Six's point of view. She, Adam, and Seven exit the temple through an archway that appeared. Adam wonders what they accomplished, and what to do next. Marina says that she's fine. They realize that the force field surrounding the Sanctuary is gone. Marina suggests that the Entity diverted its power elsewhere, spreading out through the Earth. Their Legacies are the same, but Marina feels that something has changed. They see Dust trapped under a rotten log, looking like he endured an electric shock. Adam says that he looks like the other Chimaerae did after they were experimented on, paralyzed. Adam says that there is something wrong with the ship. Six asks Marina if she thinks that they're going to win. Marina says that they are closer today than yesterday, and that she needs to have faith. Adam states that there was a conduit purposefully removed from the ship, so Phiri Dun-Ra sabotaged them. Adam looks at all of the other ships, also sabotaged. They conclude that Phiri only took the missing parts to keep them there. They decide to track her down in the forest. Category:Books Category:Discussion Pages Category:Main Series Category:Unreleased Material